Thanksgiving 2014
A very hard year has been dealt for the Harpers this year, but their Thanksgiving is still sacrosanct, and the family (and a surprise returnee from the past) convenes on the Atchley Mansion. Scene: The Atchley Mansion. It is a more subdued day, as this was the anniversary of Craig and Hannah's wedding. Now, she is gone, having been killed by Erica, and Craig is not really looking forward to a day full of family. However, he knows that the group being together is most important, and the large family Thanksgiving dinner is always a family tradition, and in spite of sadness, traditions continue. Angela, his former wife, and Hannah's best friend, is sitting with him. ANGELA: Are you sure you want to do the big dinner, this year? CRAIG: I would really like it to have a small dinner with just me and Maggie, but I know it can't be done. The family would be really concerned. ANGELA: I know, Craig. And I think Hannah would want to have the traditions continue, both her AND Michael would want it. Have you heard from the others? CRAIG: Yeah, Dylan and everyone came back from Europe a few days ago. They got rested up and they are back to everything. Dylan said it was exhilarating. ANGELA: I am glad they had a great time. I called the Minzells and they are coming. I helped Velda get the invites out to everyone. CRAIG: I am sure she was grateful. ANGELA: Yes, she was. She told me that everyone was really subdued, due to Hannah and Michael passing away. CRAIG: I think everyone would wonder if we didn't have the dinner here. It's always looked forward to. ANGELA: And besides, the staff is working hard on the dinner too. CRAIG (smiling): Yes, they are working very hard, and doing a great job. (In runs Maggie. She is beautifully dressed. She runs to her dad and hugs him.) MAGGIE: Morning, Daddy! Morning, Angela. ANGELA (smiling): Morning, honey. CRAIG (taking his little girl in his arms): Good morning, my darling. Did you sleep well? MAGGIE (her British dialect clear): Yes, I did. ANGELA: Who dressed you? (Enter: Samantha.) SAMANTHA: I did, Angela. How does she look? ANGELA: Enchanting. CRAIG: You look beautiful, Princess. MAGGIE: Thank you, Daddy. What time will people be here? CRAIG: They will be starting to trickle in here in a while. I think within the next few minutes, people will start coming. Harkins will see them in. (As if on cue, the doorbell rings.) ANGELA: Sounds like they are on their way. CRAIG: Shall we see them in? ANGELA: Yes, we should. (Craig and Angela go to the foyer where Dylan and Adam are coming in, with Derek and Ashley in tow.) CRAIG: Good to see you two. DYLAN: To quote someone I remember, "Good ol' Dylan and Adam, first to arrive and not to be late." How are you doing, bro? CRAIG: It's hard, isn't it? DYLAN: Sometimes it is, but we do the best we can. How's Maggie? CRAIG: She's doing well. She has her days, but mostly she is happy. ADAM: She's over there playing with Ashley and Derek. (The doorbell rings. It is Sheila and Allen with Catherine.) SHEILA: Hi there, Craig. I can smell dinner cooking already! CRAIG: I think the staff is outdoing themselves as always. ALLEN: Sweetheart, look over there. CATHERINE: Derek, Ashley, Maggie. (The kids smile, they beckon Catherine over.) ASHLEY: Come on over, Cathy. (The kids begin to play.) (Again the doorbell rings. It's Bryan, Anyssa and their family.) ANYSSA: Hi there, Craig. CRAIG: Hey Anyssa. Welcome to the madhouse. (Bryan sends the kids to their cousins. Sam and Derek hug and they play with their favorite dolls. Jolie drops a kiss on Derek's cheek. He blushes shyly. Ashley shoots Jolie a smile. Ellie and Courtney Sue smile. The kids are doing fine.) ANYSSA: What a crew they make. DYLAN: Like we were when we were kids. ANYSSA: Sometimes I really did miss that bonding you guys had. When I came to Brockton, I kind of felt out of place. I was missing Susie and my adopted parents, and sometimes I felt alone. SHEILA: We more than helped make up for that, didn't we, Nyssa? ANYSSA: Yes, you did. And I love you all for it. DYLAN: We love you too, Nyssa. SHEILA (concerned): Have you talked with Susie today? ANYSSA: Yes, I did, before we left to come here. She's staying in Somerset this year. She and Ellen are having a quiet dinner together. I called Sam and Lahoma, and they are doing fine. DYLAN: I am glad. Derick, Shawn, Audra and Mom are coming soon. (On cue once again, the door rings. It is Derick, Shawn, Audra, and Wendy.) WENDY: Here we are! SHAWN: Ready for football? AUDRA: You and your football, Shawn. DYLAN: I have to admit, I am ready for it too, although I am not a fan myself. ADAM: Where are Eric and Barry? (They come in behind Derick, grinning) DERICK: I had to bring these guys with me! ERIC: Oh, you love it, Derick, and you know it. BARRY: Can't deny it can you? DERICK (grinning): I've really become a part of this family. DYLAN: That you have. Derick. MYSTERIOUS VOICE: I hope that includes me as well. (Dylan and the others are stunned at sound of the familiar voice) DYLAN: Ohmigod! Anne Hamilton?! ANNE (smiling): I am glad you remembered! (Anne, the former Harpers Falls chief of police, who was now a practicing lawyer, and a long-time Harper family friend, hugs everyone.) SHEILA: Good to see you again, Anne. How is New Brunswick? ANNE: It can be dull, I confess. I do miss Boston. DERICK: She was my boss. ANNE: That's right, Derick. I became an attorney after I quit being Chief of Police. When I first met Derick, he was a legal assistant and I helped him with becoming an attorney. I like it and I love helping people. And I have a surprise for you. DYLAN: Anne, I would like you to meet my stepmother, Wendy Harper. Wendy, this is Anne Hamilton, she's a long time friend of the family. WENDY: Very nice to meet you at last, Ms. Hamilton. ANNE: The feeling's mutual. And please, call me Anne. WENDY: All right, Anne. Michael spoke highly of you. ANNE: I am sorry to have heard about both Michael and Hannah. How are you doing? WENDY: It's hard, I would be lying if I said it wasn't. ANNE: I am sure. Derick told me about what happened, and I am moving back to Boston. I purchased a nice Condo on Boylston, with the aid of the Harper family, and I have been working on moving in. I didn't want to say anything until I thought it fine. DYLAN: You just made this day totally special. ANNE: Also I wanted to see the little ones. Where are they? DYLAN: Over there. Kids, I want you to meet an old friend of the family. (The kids come over to meet Anne.) DYLAN: This is Anne Hamilton, she is an old friend of the family. ANNE (grinning): What a bunch, whose is who's? DYLAN: The two blond ones are mine and Adam's. Derek and Ashley, we adopted them last year. Catherine is Sheila and Allen's; Sam, Courtney Sue, Ellie and Jolie are Anyssa and Bryan's; A.J. is Mark and Rose's and Maggie is Craig's. Hannah was her mother. ANNE (she is absolutely entranced by the children): They are just adorable. DEREK (shyly): Hi there. ANNE: (touched): Hello there, sweetheart. (Derek goes to Anne and hugs her. The moment is not lost on everyone.) DEREK: Happy Thanksgiving. ANNE: Thank you, Derek. (Again, the doorbell rings, it's the Minzells, along with Jacqueline, Taylor, Nicholas, Monica, Gina and Nicky.) JACQUELINE: Hello, everyone. CRAIG: Welcome, Jacquie. Look at Nicky. He's growing like crazy. GINA: He's got a big appetite! (Everyone laughs.) ANNGELIQUE: I had a big car, so we all came together. AJ: I am ready to eat. JAMIE: So am I, honey. (Anngelique kisses her brother, while she shoots a glare at her ex-husband. Jeff looks at his sister to quell the sarcastic remark she was aiming at him.) JEFF: Anngie, it's Thanksgiving, let's not be nasty towards him. ANNGELIQUE: All right, Jeff. Peace on earth, good will to even irritating exes. (As time goes on, almost everyone is there. They all adjourn to the main dining room.) CRAIG: Even during this year when we lost two special people in our lives, Michael and Hannah, we still have plenty to be thankful for. I got a phone call from Susannah and Ellen a while ago. They are staying in Somerset, but they send their love, as does Sam and Lahoma. Even in the hard times we are dealing with, we are so blessed to have an old friend of the family, Anne Hamilton, once again in our lives as she has moved back to Boston for good. We are blessed that you are here, Anne. ANNE: Thank you, Craig. I am glad to be back around the friends and family I know and love so dearly. SHARMAINE: We are pleased to have you all here. Enjoy your meal, one and all. And we have plenty to fill everyone! STEVEN (grinning): I think we made a run on turkeys the past few days! (Everyone laughs) SAMANTHA: Well, it will be wonderful. I am glad we are all together. DYLAN: Amen to that, Aunt Samantha. VELDA: We're family, all of us. AJ: No matter what our last names are. MONICA: We're all connected. SHEILA: In more ways than one! ANNGELIQUE: And those are bonds that cannot be broken. (The family, this large family, begins their meal, the scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell